Jack Parrish
|appearances = Homefront: The Revolution |voice = Glenn Wrage}} Jack Parrish is the leader of the Philadelphia Resistance. History The Revolution Jack Parrish recruited Ethan Brady into his cell after almost saving him from being tortured by Dana Moore when he was mistaken for a Korean collaborator. Upon learning about Benjamin Walker's capture by the KPA, Parrish made his goal of rescuing Walker. After learning about Walker's location in Independence Hall, where he will be put on trial, Parrish comes up a plan by hijacking a Goliath and using it to raid Independence Hall and rescue Walker. Parrish helped Brady in stealing a Goliath from the KPA. But after acquiring the Goliath, the drone was sabotaged by a mole within the Resistance, ruining the plan to break into Independence Hall. Parrish then resorted to listening to James Crawford's alternate plan to use Brady being capture by Crawford and taken to Independence Hall for the trial, at which point Brady can break free with Crawford's help and disable the Hall's defenses from inside. The plan seemingly worked, but as Parrish and the Resistance stormed Independence Hall, they instead fell into a trap. Crawford was revealed to be the mole. Parrish and the surviving Resistance barely escaped. Soon after, the KPA launched a series of attacks on the Resistance's outposts that almost saw their destruction. Parrish was left deeply demoralized until he and Dana Moore comes up with a final last-ditch plan to storm City Hall and capture Mayor Simpson. Although they succeeded in their plan, Parrish failed to stop Dana from killing Simpson, whom Parrish intended on using him to read a message on denouncing the KPA occupation on national TV. In desperation, Parrish gives a heartfelt speech urging the American people to rise up against the KPA. Despite lacking Ben Walker's eloquence, Parrish's speech succeeds in spurring the people of Philadelphia to rebel. But Simpson's murder and the renewed rebellion forced the KPA to unleash nerve gas on the city via KPA Airships. Parrish and Ethan confronted Crawford for information on stopping the swarm of automated drones that are defending the airships, in which Crawford revealed the drones are being controlled from Independence Hall. Parrish and the Resistance stormed Independence Hall, where Parrish is badly injured by a Goliath. To Parrish's dismay, Dana sacrificed her life to destroy the Goliath and allowing Brady to gain access to the drone control station. Despite of his injuries, Parrish managed to kill a KPA officer from strangling Brady and allowing him to shut down the drones and the airships are shot down by the Resistance. Aftermath Fourteen days after the liberation of Philadelphia, Parrish was confined to a wheelchair and spending his efforts in leading the Resistance from behind the scenes. He was faced with the dilemma of the Resistance being demoralized by Benjamin Walker, who has become the propaganda mouthpiece of the Koreans. As Walker's broadcast has effectively caused some Resistance members to desert, Parrish reluctantly called for Walker's elimination. Parrish's decision was opposed by Brady, who insisted on capturing Walker alive. After a talk with Brady, Parrish was convinced to giving Brady the permission to rescue Walker, but swear that should he fail in his mission then the call for Walker's death still stands. However, Parrish eventually learned from captured audio tapes that Walker was forced to work for the Koreans after he was tortured and threatened by hostage killings, which made Parrish to reconsider on rescuing Walker. Beyond the Walls Weeks after the Philadelphia uprising, Parrish recovered from his injuries. But around this time, Parrish was despondent to realize that the Resistance is being gradually routed by the KPA. Eventually, the Philadelphia Resistance became the last remaining cell and Parrish tried to hold off the Koreans from besieging the city. Just as the KPA launched a final assault on the city, Parrish and Brady receive a garbled transmission from a NATO agent. This news gave Parrish renewed hope for the Resistance. Soon afterwards, Parrish led a fighting yet disarrayed retreat from Philadelphia before sending Brady to find the agent. After escaping from Philadelphia, Parrish tried to contact Brady and eventually learning from him that NATO is planning an assault on Korean-occupied America. Parrish then agreed to assist Brady in helping him acquiring the parts to repair a nuclear missile that will destroy the APEX satellite network, which was instrumental for the NATO invasion to happen. Trivia * Jack's model in the Homefront 2 Prototype looked a bit younger. de:Jack Parrish Category:American Resistance members Category:Homefront: The Revolution characters Category:Homefront: The Revolution Category:U.S. Military